The Sex Tapes Of Noel Kahn
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When Noel Kahn's hidden stash of sex tapes are found by the guys of Rosewood, things heat up.
1. A Discovery

The Hidden Sex Tapes of Noel Kahn

**When Noel Kahn's hidden stash of sex tapes are found by the guys of Rosewood, things heat up. **

**Oh yeah, just a note. All the guys in Rosewood: gay. 100% gay! Why, may you ask? Because it's my story. Duh. **

Chapter 1- A Discovery

* * *

Noel Kahn was used to hosting parties and other extravagant events at his famous cabin. But this event was like no other.

There were no girls invited.

The guest list was pretty simple to construct.

**Jason DiLaurentis**- the guy needed a break from the stress about Alison and everything else.

**Sean Ackard**- His best friend would have to be there, obviously.

**Toby Cavanaugh**- The guy seemed crazy adventurous, if a little crazy.

**Caleb Rivers**- He wired their technology up for them, so shouldn't he deserve something in return? A party invite from _the_ Noel Kahn was perfect.

**Ian Thomas**- What's a party without Ian Thomas?

**Garrett Reynolds** To make sure the cops didn't raid the place.

**Mike Montgomery**- The little brother of his ex girlfriend? Sounds about right. It's Rosewood, for goodness sake!

**Ezra Fitz**- The surprise guest. He had heard about the party and craved an invitation. Noel thought he might be out of place, but who cares? The guy is hot.

**Wren Kingston**- The doctor for the night. In case something in Eric's stash got a little…strange.

The guest list was sorted.

* * *

The guests arrived one by one. Ezra first, always being the punctual one. Ian, Jason and Garrett arrived together, delving straight for the beer located in the corner of the main room. They shared idle chitchat with Ezra whilst waiting for the others. Sean, Toby, Caleb and Mike bounced up the path, greeting Noel and like the others, heading for the beer. Wren showed up last, calmer than the teenagers, but excitement of social events lighting up his face.

With all the guests settled in the cabin, and the beer supply depleted, Noel realised he didn't have any food. What a terrible host he was becoming.

"Okay, guys. I am just going to run out and get us some food. Make yourselves comfortable. Stick a movie on or something because there might be some other things I need to do. I will be back as soon as possible." Noel fled the cabin and drove away.

The awkwardness settled as the half unacquainted males whistled away the time before a helpful Caleb found a box. Just an ordinary box, which turned out to be a whole lot more.  
"Erm, guys. There's a box over a here—."  
"Well spotted, Caleb." Ian commented, barking laughter erupting from him afterwards.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd love it." Caleb smiled.

"Go on Rivers." Garrett called.

"The box is labelled: Sex Tapes." Each boy shuddered. They had each produced a sex tape with at last two of the other members of the room. They had enjoyed their endeavours, but they were private.

At least they _were._

It was Caleb's genius idea to watch them. Blame Caleb for the consequences. Or thank him, whichever way you see it.

The guys cheered as Caleb inserted number one, tweaking the TV so the definition was clearer. Two shirtless males appeared on the screen that Wren quickly identified as Sean and Ian. Sean lips attached themselves to Ian's neck and Ian suppressed a moan.

"Oh god, Sean." Ian whispered.

Toby, Ezra and Mike were rubbing their crotches, immediately aroused by the sight of the two horny guys on the widescreen. Ian tweaked Sean's nipples, causing Sean to shove a hand down Ian's pants, gripping his monstrous cock. Ian pulled Sean's pants so they wrapped around his ankles. Sean bulge was grasped by the stocky hockey coach. Ian decided to mix things up a little and sink onto his knees and become the dominant one that delivers a blowjob to the submissive. Sean wasn't complaining as his hard eight inch cock was slipped into Ian's mouth. Ian's tongue flicked over the sensitive head and Sean shuddered into his caressing touch. Ian fed the whole cock into his warm, salivating mouth. Ian slurped and hummed on Sean's cock. Sean's knees buckled but he kept his composure, thrusting into Ian's full mouth. Ian removed himself from Sean's cock and spun his around.

Quickly, Ian's warm tongue shot into Sean's hole, the warm sensation causing the younger boy to clench his ass cheeks. Ian got to his feet and his hands roamed over Sean's abs.

Meanwhile, Caleb, Garrett and Jason were palming themselves through their pants. Everybody seemed to be enjoying it apart from Ian and Sean who were shooting shifty glances towards each other. They had both enjoyed their interaction greatly, and secretly hooked up many a time afterwards.

On screen Ian's attention was turned to his long, thick erect member, twitching in anticipation of entering Sean's virgin ass. Ian readied his cock at the Sean's entrance shortly after preparing with lube, and quickly rammed five inches into the boy, not being able to wait much longer. Sean moaned loudly and leaned backwards to feel more of Ian burning inside of him. It didn't hurt Sean much; it was more pleasurable. It was only then that Toby, Caleb and Jason inwardly realised that this scene was taking place in the room that occupied. After exiting, Ian was shoved roughly onto the couch that Mike, Jason and Wren currently resided on. Instead of being repulsed, this only added more fuel to their intense lust. So much, in fact, that Jason had taken to stroking Mike through his pants and Mike returning the favour.

Sean had impaled himself onto Ian's length, screaming in ecstasy. The men were all highly aroused, and nearly reaching their climax. Unfortunately for them, Noel chose this moment to storm in.

"Hey guys, I brought—." Noel stopped dead, noticing the paused screen showing the sexual interaction of Sean and Ian.

"Where did you find these?" He enquired.  
"Caleb did it!" Jason shrieked playfully.

Noel just smiled.

"Okay, let's just make our own magic, shall we?" Noel suggested, his smirk growing wider. His shirt was lifted over his head, revealing his hot body.

"So, who's for a little game?"

* * *

**A/N: Games will always be fun with this group of ten. So another slash fic written. More to come though so stick around! I sound like a cliché television show, don't I? **


	2. Ten's Company, Eleven's a Crowd

Chapter 2- Ten's Company, Eleven's a Crowd

* * *

With the host being Noel Kahn, the king (or king to be, if you counted his older brother, Eric) of sexual innuendos and parties, the boys were 100% guaranteed to have a great time. An orgy in the Kahn place: Nice, was the thought that ran through everybody's mind when Noel's shirt was discarded and flung to the other side of the room. Noel quickly undid the belt of his jeans and tossed that with his shirt. His jeans slipped down to his ankles, his boxers revealing a _very, very _huge bulge. In fact, seemingly all of the boys in Rosewood were very well endowed. Noel, Ian and Sean had already been seen by the rest of them. Well, when Noel slowly dropped his boxers, his flaccid but still monstrous cock hanging between his legs. Mike, Wren and Caleb's eyes widened largely. Noel strutted over to a very lucky Wren and sat on his lap. Straddling the British doctor, Noel leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, Mr Doctor. Give me a little once over." Wren smirked hotly and stood, pushing Noel to his feet. Ever since the mishap with Melissa and his random, dotted about adventures with her younger sister, Spencer, Wren had been aching for some sexual attention. He had almost slept with Spencer, but he had stopped himself at the very last minute, not wanting to take away something special to her because he was horny.

Meanwhile, Mike had taken it upon himself to crawl into the lap of a very welcoming Jason DiLaurentis and was currently straddling him.

Wren's shirt was tugged every which way by the horny Kahn man until it was finally removed, and Noel was planting warm kisses on Wren's smooth chest, his fingers trailing down and tracing his abdominal muscles, defining the shape of each.

"Is that how they do it in England, Doc?"

Wren's pants became tighter than they already were. Noel unbuckled Wren's belt and shrugged off his pants. Noel traced Wren's bulge with his fingers before grasping the hard cock. He peeled back Wren's underwear and exposed his cock. Licking his lips, Noel wrapped his mouth around the doctor's appendage and gradually went down the large length until none of Wren's cock was visible. Wren bit his lip and moaned in delight. Noel made a slurping noise as he retreated. Wren, sensing what it was time for, bent Noel over. Squeezing Noel's luscious ass, Wren positioned his manhood at the younger boy's entrance. Without warning or preparation, Wren shoved his eager, hard cock into Noel's asshole. Noel yelled in momentary pain before screaming in ecstasy.

"Fuck me harder, Doctor!" Noel instructed. So Noel was a power bottom…

Wren did as commanded and before they knew it, the British man's orgasm came upon him suddenly as thick ropes of semen were shot into Noel. Mike and Jason were now fully naked and Mike was sucking Jason's cock whilst Jason was returning the favour. The two went at it hungrily and the others followed suit too. Sean trailed his hand up a horny Ezra's bicep, making him shiver with anticipation. Ezra smashed his lips against Sean's, the student and teacher sharing a passionate exchange. Garrett and Ian were half naked and rolling around on the floor until Garrett abruptly straddled a welcoming Ian. After seeing the first tape, Garrett couldn't wait to ravish his old high school friend. Seeing his thick cock and his sexual endeavour with Sean only heightening his want. Toby was on his knees, his large mouth wrapped around Caleb's manhood. Caleb grasped Toby's hair and thrust his penis into further into the carpenter's mouth.

Nobody knew when their 'bro' party turned into this orgy of hotness. All of a sudden, there was a strange knock at the door. Sean, being the one of two people actually fully clothed, jumped off of Ezra, his boner making him waddle like a penguin, and answered the door. There stood Detective Wilden. He looked official, and ready to take some bitches down. Nobody really went to hide anything, they were all confident men who were comfortable in their own bodies. Darren Wilden walked through the door, hands tangled in his belt like a cowboy and stared around the room. The television was frozen on the delicious scene of Ian and Sean engaging in sexual intercourse, the moment is was paused just before their respective climaxes.

"Well, it seems to me like the boys of Rosewood enjoy a little orgy every now and then." Darren spotted obviously.

"You thought right, Darren." Ian replied swiftly. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like." He added.

"Don't mind if I do. It's been a long day." Darren quickly undressed and exposed the chiselled physique and large genitalia he hid every day under his police uniform.

Mike and Jason were still sucking each other, and didn't seem to be fazed by the additional member. Caleb beckoned the officer over and quickly roped him into a sloppy kiss, tongues slashing across each other's. Caleb's right hand (the one that wasn't clutching a fistful of Toby Cavanaugh's hair and pushing him onto his cock) trailed down Darren's abs and grabbed his cock, stroking it tenderly. Sean and Ezra were now unclothed also, and grinding against one another.

The room was in perfect dissonance, but that was just the way that preferred it. Separate couples all engaging in separate displays of sexual contact, but somehow it all came together to form one orgy. All of the pairs and the trio were basically unacquainted, but sex was sex and this special get together was called a party, so they didn't real care. Emotion was never a factor. And since it was Noel Kahn's party, the fun was far from over.

* * *

**A/N: I do really love this story! :) Review! **


End file.
